Outbid
by katieblackusa
Summary: When Daryl gets Outbid at a dating charity event, he realizes quickly that Beth is more bothered by it then he is. When he learns why, Daryl makes sure Beth isn't left alone with the guy. So, he crashes their date but that just seems to make things worse.


So, I'm going to make an attempt at a multi chapter story. I have no idea where this idea came from but my muse hit and I have no choice to listen. I have proof read this multiple times but I am having to write this on my cell phone. So, if I have missed any mistakes, I apologize sincerely! I appreciate the reviews and favorites on my other stories and I hope y'all enjoy this one. With that said, please enjoy Chapter one of my new story "Outbid" -Xoxox

* * *

Chapter One - 

Daryl Dixon all of a sudden forgot how to breath. He lost the ability to speak and lost all control of his body. His eyes focused on the beautiful girl, no - woman, and he couldn't look anywhere else. His mind had convinced itself that he was looking at an actual angel.

Beth Green stood on the stage in front of almost a hundred people, most of which were men. Her hair was down in curls and then pinned up on the sides. Her make up done perfectly, the bright red lipstick being her favorite. She wore a two piece red evening dress. The top was long sleeved and lace. The bottom was a full skirt that flowed to the ground.

Beth had never been a vain or a materialistic person. However, at that moment, she never felt more beautiful and she would of been lying if she said she didn't love her outfit.

The town held a charity event every year. This year they were doing a charity dating auction to raise money for the children's hospital. So far in the night they have raised more than $10,000 dollars. Half of that being from the mayor to give them a start.

At this point, Lori had been auctioned off to Rick. No surprise since they were married. Carol had been auctioned off to Morgan. That was a surprise to some but not everybody. Most people knew they had a thing for each other. Rosita had been auctioned off to Eugene, which made everyone laugh when she made about the most disgusted face a person could make. She didn't hate Eugene. But, you would have to be blind to not see that she still had feelings for Abraham, whom ended up buying a date with Sasha.

And obviously, Maggie ended up with Glenn. Nobody else other than Glenn dared to even bid on her because nobody wanted to risk the consequences if they did.

Now, there Beth stood, looking more beautiful than any other woman in the room and Daryl was frozen in his seat. It was no secret to everyone in town how close the two were. They were basically inseparable. Even when they were working, one would always pick up lunch and take it over so they could eat together. They were each other's best friend. They confided in each other things that nobody else knew and were always there when the other one needed them, no matter what he situations and without hesitation. Most folks said it was like a damn romance novel. They even had pet names for each other.

Daryl wasn't stupid. Along with the town, he knew exactly what he felt for Beth Greene and knew how she felt for him. And, vice verse. She knew how she felt for Daryl and she knew his feelings for her. They had lengthy conversations about it multiple times. But, talking about their feelings and acting on their feelings were two different things.

"We will start the bidding off at $50," came the voice of the auctioneer.

Daryl couldn't help but chuckle silently as he saw the surprised look on Beth's face. That was the highest starting bid of the night. It didn't shock Daryl though because Beth was the most beautiful woman here. If he was being honest to himself, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. At least to him she was and nobody could concimece him otherwise.

"Fifty dollars" Came a voice from behind Daryl. He quickly turned around and glared at the man. Jimmy McCune.

"We have $50! Do we have $60?" spoke the auctioneer.

"Sixty dollars," Daryl spoke up, completely ignoring the smirk Rick was giving him from beside him.

Before the auctioneer could speak, Jimmy yelled out again.

"Seventy dollars!"

"Eighty dollars!" Daryl yelled out! Jimmy was annoying the hell out of him, the kid always had, and there was no way Beth was going on a date with that punk.

Daryl smiled back when he noticed Beth smile at him.

"Ninety dollars," Jimmy hollered.

Daryl just rolled his eyes.

"A hundred dollars!"

Beth and Daryl smiled when they noticed Jimmy hesitate.

"We have a hundred dollars going once," said the auctioneer.

"We have a hundred dollars going twice!"

And, just before the auctioneer could bring the gavel down that annoying bastard just had to speak up.

"FIVE-HUNDRED DOLLARS!"

It seemed like everyone in the room was shocked as they all gasped and looked at the guy.

"Fuckin' asshole," Daryl muttered under his breath.

Beth felt sick to her stomach! She didn't like Jimmy. She never had. She always found him annoying and to be honest, he made her nervous. He was always making dirty commments to her and touching her when she didn't want him to. He has asked her out multiple times even though she keeps declining. The guy just couldn't take no for an answer!

"Five hundred dollars going once," the auctioneer said, with just a little too much excitement for Daryl's liking.

"Five hundred dollars going twice!"

"SOLD TO THE GENTLEMAN IN THE BACK FOR FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!"

Daryl looked at Beth and was confused by the look on her face. He couldn't tell if she was just bummed out because she'd rather go out with him like they originally planned or if it was more. Dare he think it but she looked almost scared. But, why would she be scared of damn Jimmy McCune? He might annoy the shit out of Daryl but the kid didn't look like anything to be scared of, even to someone like Beth. The little asshole looks like the type that has his daddy handle any type of trouble he could possible get into, which at most, is probably not having enough money for a new pair of shoes.

Beth walked off stage and sat at the table where the other ladies who had volunteered, or had been talked into, doing the charity dating. Daryl sat impatiently for the rest of the bidding to be done so he could talk to Beth and figure out what the look was about.

Finally, after what felt like forever but was actually just over an hour, the event had ended. People stood around talking and some of the men were trying to find their dates. Daryl looked around and finally spotted Beth. She was standing in the corner, with the look that said everything short of 'fuck you' and talking with Jimmy.

Daryl made his way across the room and couldn't help but feel pride when he noticed Beth's face change from to miserable to happy when she spotted him.

"Daryl, hey! I've been lookin' everywhere for you," she said while walking around Jimmy to give him a hug.

"How ya doin', Blue Eyes? Ya okay? Ya didn't look too excited about bein' auctioned off," he stared.

Beth giggled at his comment. She knew what Daryl was doing and she loved it. He was trying to get Jimmy to understand that she wasn't excited about spending time with him since Jimmy obviously chose to ignore all of the times Beth told him she never wanted to spend time with him. But, that was Daryl though. Always coming to save the day for her. He was her own Prince Charming. The Romeo to her Juliet. Okay, more like a redneck Romeo but still her Romeo nonetheless.

She went to reply to Daryl but was quickly cut off. Jimmy stepped in front of her, in between her and Daryl and said," C'mon Beth. Ya ready for our date?"

Daryl rolled his eyes at the guy. How could someone be that dense? Or, maybe he was just that damn arrogant and chose to ignore what Beth was saying all together. Daryl might not be the smartest guy but he was willing to bet it was the latter. Jimmy was a prick like that.

"No, actually I'm not, Jimmy. I told you over and over again that I don't want anythin' to do with you. Why can't ya just leave me alone?"

Ah! Daryl finally understood that look she had on stage when Jimmy had outbid him. The creep had been bothering her .

Daryl placed a firm grip on Jimmy's shoulder and moved the boy behind him. Looking at Beth he said," If ya don't wanna go on this date, Beth, ya don't have to."

"Actually, she does. I just paid five hundred dollars for her to go, so she's going."

Daryl turned around and smirked at the guy.

"She doesn't have to do anythin' she doesn't want to do. And, ya didn't pay five hundred dollars, your daddy did."

He quickly turned back to Beth and said just loud enough for her to hear," Just tell me, Angel, and I'll get ya out of this."

Beth glanced behind Daryl at Jimmy then quickly back to Daryl. She didn't let on to the angry scowl Jimmy gave her.

"I don't want to go," she said, shaking her head.

"Then, you don't have to go," Daryl stated as if it's that simple.

"The hell she don't," Jimmy said. "I bid five hundred dollars and I won a date with her. She's going."

Jimmy reached around Daryl and grabbed ahold of her wrist and started to pull her towards him. Daryl quickly stepped between them and pushed him back.

"Unless ya want me to break every bone in ya goddamn body, ya will not touch her again. Ya hear me?" Daryl growled.

"Daryl, it's okay. Let's just drop this. I'll go on the stupid date."

Jimmy smiled and said," that's better. Let's go, baby."

"I'm not your baby," bath snapped at him which just caused Jimmy to chuckle.

"If you say so, Beth. But, it won't be that way for long."

As they went to walk away, Beth looked at Daryl with the most apologetic face he had ever seen. What the hell did the girl have to apologize for? Not a damn thing. If anyone should apologize it's that pink Jimmy McCune.

Daryl stopped her and whispered in her ear," I'll be right behind ya. I'm not gonna leave ya alone with this guy."

Beth just smiled and mouthed a silent thank you to him. Then, her and Jimmy walked out the doors towards his truck, with Daryl following right behind them. Jimmy oblivious to the redneck and completely lost in his thoughts about the blonde hair woman walking beside him. He might have plans for the night but Daryl Dixon had plans of his own and that was to get Beth Greene away from this asshole and makes sure he stays away from her for good.


End file.
